Expect the Unexpected
by rawrx2dino
Summary: Her secret crush and partner hurt her. She cried for months. She is kind. She couldn't blame anyone else. It was the day where she left for a journey to find out more about her life. Who is the one by Lucy's side? LaLu/Laxus x Lucy ;D Rated T for bad words.
1. A Nightmare

**Yuki: Hi minna! This is my first fanfic. Please tell me if I did any mistakes. ~**

**Lucy: Please.. SO SHE DOESN'T CHANGE THE STORY AROUND.**

**Yuki: Like I would. –tch**

**Anyways… Can you please do the disclaimer for me Lucy?**

**Lucy: Yuki doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, if she did, there would be no Fairy Tail..**

**Yuki: Enjoy the story. *****turns to Lucy with a glare*******

"speech"

important

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare**

**Lucy's POV (Morning)**

"AHHH! NOO!" I screamed as I woke up in sweat. _How long have I been having that nightmare?_

I looked at the clock. "It's already 7:30." I noted weakly.

I went to the washroom and took a glance at my reflection. "Oh… my... god…" I said horrified, but suddenly I burst out laughing.

**TIME SKIP:**** (A: We all know I'm lazy.) **

***At the guild***

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day at the guild. You know, one of those days where a certain raven haired mage and a pink haired (Natsu: HEY! It's rose!) dragon slayer fought, but there was always Titania to stop them. They all decided to sit at a table with a short white haired girl, Lisanna.

Lisanna is a mage also from Fairy Tail, that was somehow got sent to Edolas, another world. Apparently, she came back from the 'dead' as many said.

Fairy Tail has spent months partying for her return, but there was a blonde celestial mage that was ignored for 'who-knows' long. She cried nights when she found out her secret crush and partner was dating her 'nakama'. You know? The almighty Salamander; Natsu and the Take-over mage; Lisanna.

**Lucy's POV**

I went in the guild and shouted "Good morning minna!" _Of course, getting the same reply. _She sighed as ignorance took over the guild.I walked over to our bar and saw our beautiful bartender, Mira-san. "Hey Mira? Can I get the original?"

"We're out." Mira replied as she continued making a cake for Lisanna.

"Mira-neesan! Can I get a strawberry smoothie?"

_Oh look who's here._

"Sure Lisanna. Coming right up!" Mira informed quickly with a bright smile.

_She never gave me those smiles anymore._

I was in thought, so many questions in my mind as I replayed their conversation.

_WAIT! WHAT? She said that strawberry smoothies are out. Did she hate me that much? What did I ever do? _There was one certain question in my mind.

_Was I just a replacement?_

* * *

**Yuki: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry I'll try to update quick! Sorry if it's boring… T^T Put in suggestions in what you want me to make the chapter 2 about.**

**Bye-Bye!~ 'Till next time.**


	2. Nightmare come true?

**Yuki: OHMYGOD :'D I'm so happy! Thank you so much for the reviews. I know I'm not very good at ideas and the chapters are very short.**

**I haven't been very happy because of my father and all. I went through lots of depression, but I still stand tall, because you don't know if luck will come to you. Even if the one I love…. Doesn't truly love me.**

**Well cut this sad mode and get the chapter started, OH and sorry if it's short. I don't have lots of imaginations; I'll still try my best. Do the disclaimer for me Lucy.**

**Lucy: She doesn't own ANYTHING AT ALL. Fairy Tail and the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy.**

"Speech"

important

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmare come true? What happened to 'Dream come true'?**

***At the guild still***

**Lucy's POV**

_Minna, have you really forgotten about me._

_Natsu, I always loved you._

_At least they haven't kicked me out._

_That nightmare still haunts me._

I was just sitting at the bar with my head down.

Questions were blurring my mind.

I glanced to my left and saw Team Natsu coming towards me. I smile at them. _But why are they talking to me now? That's unusual? Anyways maybe they want to go on a mission like the old times. _

I looked from left to right.

Gray, Erza, Natsu- wait who's holding his hand?

I was scared of who it was.

From my prior knowledge I know it's a girl.

_Duh, why would Natsu want to yaoi?_ I mentally laughed.

I slowly examined the girl from her feet to her face-

_No. It's her. _Lisanna.

Team Natsu faced Lucy.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey do you guys want to go on another mission? Together like we used to?" I asked nervously.

**Normal POV**

"No Lucy, you're out of the team." Natsu gave Lisanna his famous grin.

_NO! WHY NATSU? I LOVE YOU! _Thought Lucy.

"Why Natsu?" Lucy was on the urge of tears.

"Because-"

"You can go solo and get stronger." Erza cut him off.

_Am I that weak? _Lucy thought.

"You always complain about your rent too." Gray added.

_Do I really complain that much?_

"And-"

_No. What is he going to reason now?_

"You're a crybaby." Natsu finished.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The whole entire guild gasped except Natsu.

"NATSU YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Master yelled from the railing.

Natsu flinched. He was officially scared.

Everyone glanced over to where Lucy was standing, but they didn't see her.

"Fuck you Natsu! Look what you did to Blondie. You should be ashamed."

Most people were surprised and some were also shocked on who said that.

"Why would you care anyways lightning freak?" Natsu spat out.

Yes it was Laxus. The one who never cared about his nakama, also hurt them.

**Lucy's POV**

I ran away as fast I can.

Those words kept replaying in my mind as my tears were flowing like a waterfall.

"_No, Lucy you're out of the team."_

"_You can go solo and get stronger."_

"_You always complain about your rent too."_

But there was one that hit her hard.

The person's words that she didn't want to hear.

"_You're a crybaby." …_

She ran to the tallest tree and cried.

It started to rain hard. If you look hard enough you can see that a storm is coming its way.

_Why is it raining so much? Juvia probably isn't even sad. Maybe she's happy because her 'love rival' is gone._

"But how come my nightmare is coming true." She whispered.

What she didn't know is a tall and big shadow watching her from a far with a sad smile.

* * *

**Yuki: I hope you enjoyed watching- oops. I mean reading this chapter! (I am thinking of making more videos on my YouTube channel XD) Cliffhanger though. Who was watching Lucy? Who do you think it is? MWAHAHA. Mystery. Find out in the next chapter. Say bye Lucy.**

**Lucy: Oh you evil author, making me go through hell. Ugh, bye. Leave reviews and you know all that stuff.**

**Yuki: O_O Oh and sorry if it's still too short.**


	3. Lightning Strikes

**Yuki: HEY GUYS. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for making the chapters very short. Thanks for the reviews and again, I'm sorry for the shortness. You guys make me tear up so much. I always thought my imagination was never too much and-**

**Lucy: Just shut your blabbing' and get on to the damn story.**

**Yuki: Eh. Gajeel! Is that you in a Lucy costume? ;-;**

**Bickslow: Hehe Cosplay Queen!**

**His 'babies': Cosplay Queen! Cosplay Queen!**

**Yuki: Someone just do the disclaimer. -_-"**

**Gajeel: That snow-chick doesn't own Fairy Tail or anyone. You got it? Gihehe.**

"Speech"

important

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes**

***At the forest*******

**Normal POV**

The tall shadow slowly walked towards Lucy and kneeled in front of her and tightly hugged her.

"Who *hiccup* is *hiccup* it?" she panicked.

"Don't worry Lucy. It's me-. Just cry. It's okay." The person answered in a whisper.

Lucy was shocked, but she did what she was told, she was bawling.

"You heard it... The whole guild heard it...Why did he have to make it so hard for me? TELL ME LAXUS!"

**(A: ;o You're surprised too huh?)**

Laxus had been developing feelings for the blonde stellar mage. Seeing her get hurt only makes him mad. A smell of her tears will make him get angrier.

"He's a bastard. Don't listen to what they say. Maybe I should give them a punishment." His eyes full of anger.

"Don't blame anyone. Please Laxus." Lucy stared at him with her puffy, red eyes.

**Laxus's POV**

_She's too kind. Why would they kick her off of the team. She beat up Bickslow twice and Freed once. How is that weak?_

"I might regret this, but do you want me to train you to become stronger?" I asked her.

She was too shocked. I've been showing my soft side recently. I bet she only thinks she is a weakling that can't do anything without her keys. She's probably questioning like why would I, the strong Laxus Dreyar, would train such a weakling.

"You're not weak, you're the strongest celestial mage I've met. Don't think so low of yourself." I butt in. I just want to make sure she wasn't thinking like that.

**Lucy's POV**

"...don't think so low of yourself." _Is he a mind reader?_

I remember Erza's words..

"… _and get stronger." _

_Erza was right. Maybe I should take Laxus's offer to be trained by him, but I can't trust him. He tried to kill Fairy Tail._

"_Honey, that's the past. Let the past go and let the future lead you."_ Someone said in my head.

_That voice. I remember! "Mother!"_

"…OME BACK TO EARTH LUCY!" Laxus waved his hand around in front of me.

"Oh sorry." I apologized.

_My mother is she my guardian angel? Anyways, she is right._

"Will you take the offer or not?" Laxus is so impatient.

Better answer him or else he'll get mad. I asked him one question that was needed.

"For how long?" I need to know this.

"We will return in 3 years and I promise you, when we return, you will be powerful. Maybe as a S-Class wizard." He informed me.

3…

2….

1...

"NANI?!" **(A: I hope you all know what that means.) **

Laxus covered his ears. "Will you stop yelling? You do remember I'm a dragon slayer right?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"One, GOMENESAI. Two, when do you promise? **(A: Imagine her pointing her index finger at him with a raised eyebrow.)** Three, ME? A S-CLASS WIZARD? You, Laxus Dreyar, are going nuts."

_S-class wizards. Even Natsu and Gray have not gone that far yet... Stop thinking about that asshole Lucy!  
_

"No I'm not going nuts Blondie! Are you coming or not?" the lightning dragon slayer questioned once again.

"YES! I GET TO BE A S-CLASS WIZARD. HAHA! Oops, Did I say that out loud? I GET TO BEAT NATSU up anyways..." I slowed down at the mention of his name.

_Why do I still think of him... Why?_

**Normal POV**

"Lucy... Let's just go pack. Please stop crying, it pains me." He walked up to Lucy and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm crying?" Lucy rubbed her eyes and pulled her hands away to only see tears.

She gave Laxus a bright smile still. With the help of Laxus, she stood up and started walking with him right next to him.

On the way to the celestial user's apartment, they started to learn more about each other.

"What convinced you to become a lightning dragon slayer?" Lucy always had that question in her mind every since he told her about his powers and how he is a second generation.

"I wasn't convinced. The old fart forced me." He answered with a sad smile.

Lucy looked over to him. _ Did he also have father issues?_ She wondered.

"Did something happen with-"

"Oi Blondie, we're here. Hurry up I want to catch up to the train." Laxus cut her off.

**Lucy's POV**** (A: Sorry I keep changing the POV.)**

_I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. I'll ask him later._

I hurried in and I wanted to leave fast as I can.

This apartment reminds me too much of _him._

I grabbed my luggage and went to my closet.

I snatched my favorite outfits/pajamas, shoes/sandals, and undergarments.

I walked to the bathroom. I found my toothbrush/toothpaste, brush, and my towel.

I spent 10 minutes grabbing the necessary items.

Last thing I grabbed was my iPod and I headed to the door where Laxus was leaning against the wall listening on his soundpod.

"Sorry for taking so long. It's going to be a journey. A 3-year one in fact." Lucy stated.

"No it's fine. Evergreen always takes forever." Laxus mentioned.

_-Tch. Evergreen needs to learn from Lucy. I can always wait for Lucy. Wait, I sound like some overly-attached girlfriend- I mean boyfriend. WTF? I'm not a girl for Mavis's sake._

"I need to see the landlady **(A: Am I correct?)** first and pay this month's payment."

"Oh shit. I totally forgot. What about Fairy Tail?-" I said in panic mode.

"It's okay. I have the spell to erase your insignia. Instead of having depressing 'goodbyes', we will use a communication lacrima to contact gramps and inform him."

"But-"

"No buts. It's final. Let's go to the train station." Laxus glanced at his phone's clock. 12:49 PM. Shit.

"WE ARE LATE. HURRY! 11 MORE MINUTES." Laxus dragged Lucy all the way.

* * *

**Yuki: I feel sad for Lucy. Oh well. I'm freaking out because my favorite author just favorite, follow, and reviewed my story. I'M FREAKING OUT. *****faints***

**Lucy: O_O Payback biaaatch. HAHA.**

**Anyways bye guys.**

**Yuki: *wakes up* Anyways. THANK YOU SO MUCH AllieJenzie. You inspired me to write stories and got me to ship Laxus x Lucy. *^* I made it a little longer for you people supporting me to continue on my story. It took me a while since my dictionary doesn't have good vocabulary. **

**Bye-Bye minna~**


	4. Yellow Light

**Yuki: HELLO. I'm back – again. How you guys doin'? If you guys live in Arizona and LOVE anime... Guess what? I get to go to the Anime Convention in January 3 or 4****th**** of 2014. I'm so excited! I'm going to Cosplay as Wendy from after the seven-year gap.**

**Wendy: Yuki-san doesn't own anything of Fairy Tail!**

**Yuki: Thank you Wendy-chan. ENJOY!**

"Speech"

important

_thoughts_

**(A: About this chapter, I was going to do the time skip to when Lucy and Laxus return because today is Labor Day and I have homework. Boring, I know. But don't worry. Once this story is finished, I'm going to write another story; about what happened between the 3-year gap.)**

**Chapter 4: Yellow Light**

**TIME SKIP: 3 YEARS LATER.**

**Normal POV**

_It's been a long time for Lucy and Laxus._

_Lucy is __very__ strong now. She uses Lightning Magic since Laxus uses lightning; it was easier for him to teach her. Lucy can open at least 10 zodiac gates now and she has all of the 12 zodiac keys. _**(A: It will be mentioned how in the next story.) **_ What Lucy has discovered was Red Keys, it is far stronger than the zodiac ones, but there are only 6. She has all of them from their adventure._

_Lucy encountered some people from different guilds like Lyon from Lamia Scale. He helped her with Ice magic and she hasn't completely mastered it because of the short amount of time._

_ Whenever she would talk to Master through the communication lacrima, he would tell her what's happening through the guild. Currently, Team Natsu hasn't been on a lot of missions anymore because Lisanna would mess up or think Natsu needs help. She heard that Natsu and Lisanna are dating. __She's happy for them. Not a single crack was opened again that day._

_ Lucy changed in appearance; like more yellow clothes. Right now she's wearing a black tank top with a white crop top over it that says, "THUNDER" on it in yellow. She also wore her favorite coat that was like Laxus's. It was black, white, and yellow that were just hanging on her shoulders. Laxus bought her a soundpod with her favorite songs on there. Same colors like her coat. Her hair was a little longer than 3 years ago also at her tips; she dyed it black. She had it in two low ponytails; secured in black hair-ties._

_ The stellar mage has feelings, deep feelings for the lightning dragon slayer. They've been very close to each other lately. VERY CLOSE._

_ As for Laxus, he also got stronger, by training with Lucy. He got to learn Celestial magic too; he wanted to learn it because they became a team, Yellow Light__. They weren't in a guild yet, but still helped the magic council by defeating dark guilds for money. Laxus still had his coat, but was the same colors as Lucy, but different pattern. He is wearing a black dress shirt with a loose, yellow tie with the word "LIGHTNING" vertically. His hair was still spiked up, but he had his fringe dyed black. They looked like a perfect team. Laxus, also has feelings her. They were perfect for each other. It's been three years; it was the day they return back to the guild._

**Laxus's POV**

"Hurry Laxu! I want to see them again." Lucy exclaimed grabbing my hand.

_She forgave them so fast. Oh well, at least she's happy again. Her hand is so warm._

"Alright. Just stop calling me that." I said, as I knew that the Thunder God Tribe would suffocate me once we've arrived.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked me looking into my eyes, but she had to tipy-toe to reach. _So cute._

Our noses almost touched.

_She smells good. What am I saying? I sound like a pervert._

When we finally realize we were so close, both of our faces were red as we looked opposite directions.

"What do you mean?" I didn't realize we are in front of the guild doors.

" YELLOW LIGHT IS PRESENT!" She shouted so loud as she kicked down the guild doors. **(A: I'm so straightforward. XD) **_Yep. She got more childish._ Laxus thought.

I was used to her loud voice. I didn't really care. I wanted to pay attention to the guild's reaction.

They just stared wide-eyed.

"Lu-chan..." **(Levy)**

"Bunny girl." **(Gajeel)**

"Lucy-san..." **(Wendy)**

"Love-rival..." **(Juvia)**

"Lucy..." **(The whole guild)**

"LAXUS!" **(The Thunder God Tribe)**

"You're back!" The guild shouted in joy.

"With... him/her?"

Everyone sure needed to calm down. They never did anyways.

Lucy and me knew this would never end. We just walked to the bar.

**Normal POV**

"Beer." Laxus ordered.

"Me too! It's been a while since I've had one." Lucy yelled in excitement.

"WHAT?" The guild was being annoying to Laxus.

Erza butt it, "What did you do to her Laxus."

"Why would you care? Luce let's go talk to Gramps."

"Sure Laxu."

"_LUCE? LAXU? IS THE WORLD ENDING?" _everyone thought.

**TIME SKIP: Outside Master's office**** (A: Because I'm not good at writing stair scenes.)**

**Master's POV**

_They are so loud down there. I wonder why..._

_It's been three years since-_

A two knocks interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I thought it was Mira, but...

"LUCY? LAXUS?"

"You guys are back already?"

"Yep! I missed you Master!"

I hugged her. I was so glad to see that they've come back safe.

"Why are you guys matching? DO YOU MAKE ME GRAND-GRANDCHILDREN ALREADY?" I was so excited to know.

**Normal POV**

"What! " Both Lucy and Laxus yelled.

They were bright red, brighter than Rudolph the reindeer's nose.

"We're only a team gramps. Yellow Light. Haven't you heard?" Laxus sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot. You guys sure got stronger huh? I do need to retire soon, I'm getting too old for this." Master said trying to hint.

"Now go party, I have a lot of paperwork to do. We will talk more when I have time."

"Bye gramps."

"Bye Master!" Lucy waved.

"You'll call me gramps one day.. Hehe..." Master whispered once they left.

**Yuki: Sorry if that was lame/boring. I have to go now~ Next chapter will have more LaLu moments. *Wink* Thanks for the team name suggestion, NaruSakuforeverxoxo. I'm happy you guys give me support. I'll try harder and keep up the hard work. ;D  
**

**Gramps: Make sure to keep updated. Leave reviews! **

**Yuki: ... BYEEE.**


	5. I'm on writer's block

**Ohayo minna! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but right now I'm on writer's block. I'm very sad. I've been having a headache, thinking about what to write for the next chapter. GOMEN! T^T I promise I will write more in about a month or two. Every one of you make me happy every time I receive an email about a favorite, follow, or review! Please be patient, it's hard being at school and writing more chapters at the same time.**

**-Thank you...~**


End file.
